Flee The Facility Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of the wiki that all contributors are expected to follow. General Statements By editing at Flee the Facility Wiki, you agree to follow these rules in any activities you do on the site. Part of editing at Flee the Facility Wiki is to be familiar with FANDOM's Terms of Use, as this wiki is a part of the FANDOM network. To edit at Flee the Facility Wiki, you must have a registered FANDOM account. To have an account, you need to be at least 13 years old, or 16 if your country is part of the EEA. These rules can be changed at any time, and for any reason. It is up to you to check these rules from time to time so that you are up to date with any rule revisions. Any rule violations will be dealt with accordingly, and any administrator can use his/her judgement when it comes to disciplinary actions. This is not an official wiki. It is not endorsed by ROBLOX, or the game developers. All the content here is provided by voluntary contributors. Nobody is paid or is under obligation to edit. If you wish to edit, however, you agree to these rules. Editing is a fun way to contribute to the wiki's content. * When editing, please use proper grammar and vocabulary. By doing so, users can clearly understand what the page is presenting. * Please do not edit milk. Edit milking is defined as making repetitive edits, especially pointless or unproductive edits, to the same page. * Before you submit your edits, it is advised that you check your edits before you do so. By checking your edit, it allows you to make sure the page came out the way you intended it. It is especially important to check your edits before submitting them when you are working with complex code, as a minor coding mistake can mess up an entire page. * Please do not edit war. Edit warring is when you make an edit to a page, and someone undoes it, and vice versa. If your edit gets undone, please contact the user on their message wall to settle it rather than edit war. * Vandalism is not tolerated under any circumstances. Vandalism is deliberate destruction to a page to disrupt the community and cause trouble. Vandalism will be dealt with depending on the severity. ** Blanking a page (removing all its contents) is a form of vandalism regardless if the page is a 'bad page' or not. If you encounter a bad page, please use the template instead of blanking the page. Comments allow for users to share their opinions on a certain topic. * Comments should be kept relevant to the page. * Please do not spam in the comments. If an administrator deems a posted comment as spam, he/she reserves the right to delete it and take further action if needed. * Please do not make lengthy comment chains. If you want to start a lengthy discussion, please use the Discussions. * Opinions are allowed, but ranting is not. * Please be polite and respectful to all users. Do not swear in the comments. Message Walls are the communication system used on this wiki for users to communicate with others. * All the basic rules for comments apply to Message Walls. * Do not harass users. * If a users asks for you to stop messaging them, please stop messaging them. ** A user reserves the right to ask you to stop messaging them if they feel like you are harassing them. * If a user continues to harass you after telling them to stop, please contact an administrator instead of taking matters into your own hands. Images are used to make the wiki's content thrive. * Please use only Flee the Facility related images in articles ** Images that have been edited over are not allowed on articles, regardless if it is related to Flee the Facility or not. ** Cropped images that point out something specific are acceptable on articles. ** Images unrelated to Flee the Facility are allowed if they are not used in articles. (e.g. On your userpage or in messages/comments) ** Although unrelated images are allowed, no NSFW images are permitted. This includes, but is not limited to, *** Pornography *** Gore *** Sexually explicit images *** And Hentai * When using images on articles, it is recommended to use the .png format. * It is advised to replace images rather than uploading entirely new files. Doing so will allow for more space on the wiki. * When uploading an image, please choose a filename that everyone can understand.